


What a Chilling Audience!

by Tak0yama



Category: South Park
Genre: 6th graders are insane, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Clyde is depressed, Creek is minor, Everything after that is PG aside from language, Ghost!AU, Ghost!Clyde, Ghosts, Haunting, Human!Jimmy - Freeform, If you don’t like gore just skip chapter 1!, Jimmy is not, M/M, Murder, Ouija Boards, Paranormal, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Stabbing, group chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak0yama/pseuds/Tak0yama
Summary: Clyde Donovan was just 10 years old when he was brutally murdered in his own home. But his death was so tragic that he lived on to be a ghost, stuck there forever. Stuck drifting his house alone for years. He had become a just a shell of his former self, no longer fun loving and relaxed, but just forever unfeeling. He didn't trust anyone anymore. He never got to grow up, physically or mentally. He was just 10 forever. He had no idea how long he had been trapped alone, it just felt like an eternity of being a lonesome kid.But after 10 long and painful years, there was actually a family bold enough to buy the house where a kid was murdered. From what Clyde gathered, they were the Valmers.But he just wasn't ready for people again. However, after improperly meeting their son, Jimmy...Maybe things weren't gonna be so bad.





	1. 1. I Don't Care!

**Author's Note:**

> if you're actually reading this,,,,,,,, i love you
> 
> climmy is my favorite rare pair so it's only fitting i give them my favorite au

_May 13, 2008_

Clyde Donovan stared at the ceiling with bloodshot eyes.

4th grade was hell.

The boy ran his fingers through his knotted hair. Turning to his left side, he faced the wall as he began to stare at his sheets with a frown. His finger twirled in a circle on the blankets as he supported his head with his left hand. He closed his eyes softly, curling himself up in his blankets as his mind began to wander.

He really fucked up today, didn’t he?

———————————————————— 

Clyde was always a bright kid. Sure, he wasn’t exactly _smart_ , but he made up for it in optimism.

But bravery? Not so much. The kid was a total baby.

Laughter was heard throughout the school playground. The students were scattered about, kids from each grade all at recess after lunch. Clyde was hanging out with some other 4th graders, sitting on top of the short brick wall that separated the elementary school property from the middle school. His legs dangled off as he stared down at some of his female classmates telling stories. For some reason, Clyde was really popular with the girls. He was dating… How many was it? He would be ashamed to admit it, but he lost count a while ago actually. Every other day it felt like a new girl asked him out on a date to the mall. And for some reason, they always wanted to go to his father’s shoe store…

“Hey, fourthies!”

Clyde was broken from his trance as he heard a loud, cracking voice approaching him from behind. The girls smiles faltered and their excited conversations quickly came to an end.

Nervously, Clyde pressed his fingers against the bricks as he turned his head to see the approaching bullies. Unfortunately for him, that just met him with a prompt push to the back, sending him falling face first into the grass of the playground.

It was the 6th graders.

Clyde groaned in pain as he slowly lifted his face off the dirt. He had no time to brace himself for the fall, and it didn’t exactly help that it rained that morning either. The brunette raised a gloved hand to wipe the mud off his face, but just left dirty stains on his cheeks. He was practically already holding back tears as he finally managed to pull himself off the ground. “What do you want?” He glared at the older kids, trying to sound intimidating.

Clyde’s expression faltered as he finally recognized the 6th graders. He’s had _plenty_ of run ins with them before. They really loved making Clyde hate himself, didn’t they? He knew he was such an easy target. He was fat, he cried all the time…

Now wasn’t the time to get caught up in all that.

“You know what we want, fourthie,” The tallest of the kids stated bluntly with a smile. Clyde bit his lip.

Clyde stared at the older students, his hands held together behind his back. “I… I-I didn’t do it…” Every afternoon the 6th graders would dump their homework on him. They knew that Clyde was afraid of them, so he wouldn’t dare to ever try and confess what they were doing to a teacher. But Clyde had no idea what was on those papers. He could hardly do 5 times 2, How was he supposed to know what a decimal was? He had no time or energy to teach himself everything last night.

The 6th grader’s smile turned into a scowl. “What the fuck?” He shouted. “You _know_ that if I miss any more work I’ll fail the class!” Clyde simply stared at the ground as he was berated. “You’re already a dumbass who can’t even get the questions right! You’re so fucking useless!”

The girls behind Clyde watched the older kids, almost hiding behind him as to not get hit incase hands were thrown. As his gaze was glued to the ground, Clyde took a quick glance behind him towards the shoes of the girls, tears in his eyes.

People weren’t gonna like him if he was just a pussy who couldn’t stand up for himself.

“Look, you get one last chance, alright?” The 6th grader’s scratchy voice said with venom. He slapped a heavy packet on the brick wall below him, staring down at Clyde. “This is a copy of the math final. We were really fucking lucky to get this, so we need you to finish the whole thing and give us the answers by tomorrow.”

Clyde looked up with wide eyes. His lips quivered as he choked back tears, reaching his hands up to take the packet. Flipping through the pages slowly, Clyde had absolutely no clue what anything on it was. There was no fucking way he’d be able to finish without going insane. His grip tightened on the test, fingers crinkling the papers. 

_Don’t cry, don’t cry…_

“N-No…” Clyde’s fingernails dug into the sheets through his gloves.

The 6th grader raised an eyebrow, a bit confused that the kid normally under his thumb was saying no. “What was that, forthie?”

“I-I said…” Clyde quickly glanced back at the girls, before staring up at the older boys with anger and disobedience. “I said I’m not doing your fucking homework!” Climbing back onto the short brick wall, he shoved the 6th grader leaning over him. “I don’t care! I don’t care anymore!” His hands were shaking as he gripped the packet tighter. “Leave me alone! I don’t care if you fail! I don’t care!” Clyde practically screamed as he ripped the sheets in half longways and stomped it with his muddy shoes.

As Clyde calmed down from his rage, his sudden high of bravery left as well. He stared down at the destroyed test, before slowly glancing up at the 6th graders. They looked pretty fucking pissed. “I-I…”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” The student who had previously given him the packet was now holding him by the collar of his shirt. “Do you know how fucking hard it was to get that test?!”

Clyde opened his mouth, but no words came out. The girls behind him each gasped as they watched him get roughly thrown into the ground.

“You’re going to fucking pay, fourthie.”

Those were the last words he heard from the 6th graders before he was quickly surrounded by the two girls. They let out desperate pleas asking if he was ok, to which Clyde just meekly nodded. They helped him up, and Clyde raised his hand up to his face only to feel a sharp sting. A damp red stain showed on his blue gloves. He must’ve scraped it on a stone when he was thrown down.

The girls accompanied him for the rest of the school day. Normally he would’ve loved this, but… He just felt weak. They were only looking after him out of pity, weren’t they?

His remaining classes went by rather fast. Clyde’s fear diminished after an hour or two, but he still stayed wary.

The bell rang for the final time that day, and a swarm of children ran out the school doors. The girls offered to walk Clyde home and comfort him, but he rejected them. He just wanted to be alone for the rest of the day. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he stared at the ground as he made his usual walk home. But… He couldn’t help but have a strange feeling of being watched.

————————————————————

Clyde opened his eyes as he broke from his slumber. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes as he adjusted to the darkness again. Clyde then felt a sharp pain in his stomach followed by a low growl. Sighing, he hopped off the bed and scratched his chest as he walked towards and opened the door.

Walking downstairs, Clyde could faintly hear some shifting in the darkness. Maybe his dad got home early? Before he went to school, his father said he would be out all day and wouldn’t get home until tomorrow morning. Clyde didn’t think much of it, but hoped he wasn’t actually home yet. It was way past his bedtime and he’d get a hard yelling at if he was caught up this late.

Walking to the kitchen, he opened the fridge door to look for something to eat. His eyes strained as the light from the fridge illuminated the room. Digging through the contents, he found leftovers from when his father took him to Taco Bell the other day. Clyde didn’t really care to heat it up, so he just sat at the table and ate it cold. Still tasted just as good.

Clyde wiped his mouth with his sleeve, before hopping off the chair and going back into the living room. He turned towards the stairs and took a step before hearing a creaking somewhere else in the room. Fixing his sleeve, he walked towards the corner of the room. Did they have rats? It would be pretty cool if they did. But he would have to get them out quickly or risk getting in trouble.

After snooping around for awhile, Clyde just decided it was his imagination and decided to just head back to sleep. But what caught him off guard however, were the arms that quickly hooked him off the ground by his underarms. Clyde yelped in surprise as he turned his head around, only to be met with someone much taller than him in a rather terrifying devil mask. Clyde simply screamed as he shut his eyes and kicked his legs around to no avail. A scratchy laugh could be heard from underneath the mask behind him.

Letting out a shaky breath, Clyde opened his eyes again to see three more intruders approaching him. His eyes darted around, trying to make sense of the situation or to wake himself up if this were just a dream. 

Unfortunately for Clyde, this was all too real.

Staring at the other three, Clyde could see that they had masks of a clown, a zombie, and a werewolf. With an expression blank in fear, Clyde’s gaze slowly turned to the devil behind him. “You’re in big trouble, fourthie!”

Clyde’s jaw dropped. These were the 6th graders!

The werewolf 6th grader took a few steps towards him. “You don’t fucking know the half of it, asswipe,” through the darkness, Clyde could swear he saw the clown in the back rustling through his pockets.

The zombie stomped towards him, gripping the collar of his pajamas as he stared him in the eyes angrily. “Do you know how fucking hard it was to get a copy of the final?!” He shouted right into Clyde’s ear. The brunette was fighting back tears at this point. “We’re all gonna fucking fail because of you!” Clyde shut his eyes tight as he turned away, shaking his head against the chest of the 6th grader restraining him.

The werewolf pushed the zombie out of the way, before a low, cracking laugh was heard under the mask. Clyde felt a sharp pain on his cheek and a loud smacking noise echoed throughout the house. The brunette’s eyes shot open as a tear rolled down his face, groaning at the pain. “Look at us when we fucking talk to you, fourthie,” The werewolf snapped.

Clyde slowly turned his head as he bit his lip. His eyes glanced towards the clown in the back. It looks like he was finally finished searching. From his pocket, he could see a quick glimmer of light. The clown then walked towards him, and he finally got a good look at what he was holding.

It was… A knife?! Were these 6th graders fucking insane?!

Clyde immediately started bawling. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. He was fucking _horrified_. Sobbing, Clyde screamed for help only to be met with a swift punch in the gut. “Shut the fuck up, fourthie!” The zombie yelled.

The punch made Clyde recoil in on himself. It didn’t shut him up, however. It just made it worse. Clyde was full blown scream crying at this point. He kicked his legs frantically, desperation heard in his cries as he tried breaking himself free. Blubbering, he made pleas to be released. “Pleeeeeeese!” His voice was deep and desperate from all the crying, he didn’t care how he sounded. “I don’t wanna die!” The brunette had a hard time getting those words out through his gasps and sputters.

“And we didn’t want to get our final destroyed either,” The clown got close to him, holding up the blade and confirming Clyde’s fear. “But like you said before…” The clown drew back the knife, before roughly jabbing it into Clyde’s chest. _“We don’t care.”_

Clyde’s struggling came to a halt. He stared at the masked intruder with wide, emotionless eyes. He then gazed down, looking at the pierced pajamas slowly starting to become stained with dark red. It was starting to get hard to breathe. Desperately coughing to try and regain his breath, he felt a warm, metallic taste in his mouth. They must’ve hit his lungs. With eyebrows furrowed in fear, he stared up at the clown before feeling another stab in his gut.

Clyde’s shock was finally wearing off and he started feeling the pain. It _hurt_ . It fucking _burned_. Blood was dripping on the carpet underneath him. Clyde was still firmly restrained in front of the devil masked 6th grader, and he was showing no signs of letting go.

The knife was slowly pulled out of the crying boy’s chest. It was raised closed to his face, letting Clyde see the thick crimson liquid coating the blade. With a sob, the brunette stared into the mask’s lifeless eyes. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut.

He felt the tip of the sharp blade poke his neck. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he prepared for the inevitable. _He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to end up like his mom. Dead for no other reason than his carelessness. He didn’t want to fucking die._

The front of Clyde’s neck began searing in pain. Blood began streaming down the corners of his mouth rapidly. He felt his vision faltering. The knife pierced his airway, he could hardly get any air unless he gasped for it.

After about 20 seconds of fighting the knife in his throat to breathe, Clyde gave in. The white hot pain was too much. He couldn’t do it anymore. The remaining life in his eyes drained, and the color was gone from his face.

Clyde Donovan was dead.

————————————————————

Clyde’s eyes shot open and he woke with a scream, feeling a sharp chill against his skin. That was a fucking awful dream… He held his arm against his chest to feel his racing heartbeat.

But Clyde didn’t find anything.

And why was he sleeping in the living room?

Clyde looked around with eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and confusion. It was only until he gazed behind him that he was filled with pure shock.

His bloodied corpse.

Clyde stared at it with disbelief. He had no idea what to say. Two stab wounds in his torso and a knife stuck all the way through his neck. It looked like no intruders were even there in the first place.

Clyde stared down at his hands. His skin and clothes had a light blue tint to them, and he could see right through them and to his lifeless body.

Clyde Donovan wasn’t dead. 

Clyde Donovan was a ghost.

  
  



	2. 2. Jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that there's like 0 dialogue in this chapter but,,,,, next chapter will be lots of talking

_ May 14, 2008 _

Clyde spent the entire morning in his room, bawling his eyes out. And it sure didn’t help when he heard the door being unlocked and the bloodcurdling scream of his father discovering his body.

The boy was curled in the corner in fetal position facing the walls. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He wanted to wipe them away. He wanted this fucking nightmare to be over. Fuck, he would rather be at school than be here right now.

Clyde’s cries drowned out the frantic call to the police his dad was making. He just sat in the corner with his knees pressed against his chest, rocking back and forth as the tears flooded out his eyes.

Was he even crying? Clyde had no idea. He hadn’t felt any sensation since his death aside from cold. He didn’t know just how cold it was, but it honestly felt like he was sitting in a refrigerator. His finger rubbed his eye, and he saw a faint stain on his transparent, blue skin. 

The sound of sirens broke Clyde from his trance. The police must’ve arrived by now. He heard the sound of officers entering his house, some of which gasped at the sight of his body. Hesitantly, Clyde stood up. His legs were shaking from the sudden anxiety. He had discovered that he was weightless earlier in the day, which meant he could hover around freely. Normally Clyde would be ecstatic for flight, but… For now he just wanted to stay on the ground. 

Taking a deep breath that just traveled right through his body, Clyde began to walk downstairs to check out the scene downstairs. He felt sick when he saw his body. And from the looks of it, so did his dad.

Clyde slowly walked to the center of the room. It felt fucking surreal for no one to even acknowledge his existence. No matter how much he frantically waved or shouted out for their attention, no one would even glance at him. It was scary. He could feel his father’s heartbreak by just looking at him. He lost his entire family already. Both his wife and his son were gone from his life, and the thought just made it all the worse for Clyde.

Clyde could sense tears forming in his eyes again. He let out a low whimper as he covered his eyes, before quickly standing up and running back up the stairs. But as he moved, he didn’t hear the stairs. No one heard the stairs. No one knew he was even there.

————————————————————

It’s been hours since the police had arrived looking for potential clues for their case. Clyde couldn’t bring himself to go back down.

That is, until he looked out the window and saw a body bag being dragged out.

Clyde had already been crying once more, but it had died down after an hour or so. But he didn’t even get a chance to properly say goodbye to himself! Running down the stairs, Clyde wiped the tears from his eyes as he ran towards the doorway. He reached out his hand in anticipation, only to be hit with what felt like a concrete wall.

The shock from the blow sent Clyde flying back, and he fell on the floor due to not being able to react in time.

He was right in front of the doorway. What happened?

Standing up, Clyde took a more cautious step towards the open door once again. He reached his hand out first as he attempted to walk through, only to be stopped in his tracks as he walked flat into nothing. His eyes widened as he reassessed the situation. Clyde grunted softly as he began pushing on the invisible wall, trying to break through to no avail. He could only stand there and watch what was going on outside.

He was trapped.

Clyde stood still with disbelief as he leaned against the invisible wall, continuing to stare at the officers. There was an ambulance where they were bringing the body bag, and next to it was his dad. He looked more stressed than ever, and he was still on the phone as he stepped into his car. Clyde had a wave of fear cross over him. He was gonna come back, right?

The tears started flowing again as he clenched his fists and pounded them on the invisible restraints, trying to break himself free. He opened his mouth, finally speaking again after his day of silence. Aside from the loud sobbing.

“No! Dad, don’t go! I’m fine! Please, don’t leave!” He pressed his face against the barrier, his nails desperately clawing it as he tried figuring out any way to break himself free. Nothing works. His dad just drove off, following shortly by the ambulance going in the other direction.

Clyde couldn’t feel it, but he knew he was crying terribly. He had no idea what he could do. Would he ever come back? The door was still left wide open, and Clyde could hear the soft chirping of bugs in the evening sky over his cries. He slowly sunk to the ground, feeling nothing as his knees phased through the floor.

————————————————————

_ May 13, 2018 _

Clyde was drifting in his room, floating in a reclined position with his leg crossed over the other and his hands behind his head. He had been like that for how long? Days straight, maybe. Y’know, after ten years, you kind of stop thinking. Everything just… Happens. Clyde slowly broke after those long years. He can vividly remember his last outburst from months ago. They was the most interesting things from his undead life, anyways.

Reminiscing on the old times, Clyde could remember that around ten or so days after he died, he was slamming against the walls hard while desperately crying. He did that almost all day, every day that that point. However, after two or three years, he mostly just gave up. But that didn’t stop him from snapping occasionally. Every single day was just Clyde’s husk of a personality, and maybe once or twice every few months a desperate mixture of anger and sadness. And every time he was the latter, he could faintly hear the walls rattling as he hit them, and the feeling had only gotten stronger as time went on.

But right now, Clyde couldn’t bring himself to give a shit. He had gotten used to his life. He had made a system where he would just clear his mind and stare at the wall for hours, and call that sleep. It helped him from going any less sane than he already was.

Ten years of silence and loneliness really take a toll on your mind.

Clyde was broken from his ‘sleep’ as he heard a rattling coming from downstairs. But he quickly just shrugged it off. Bugs and rats were becoming way more common now that no one cared to get rid of them. His father moved out shortly after his death, and just moved all Clyde’s stuff to the attic. The brunette wouldn’t dare to go up there anymore unless he wanted to go down another one of his spirals of insanity. He didn’t want to be reminded of his old life, back when he was happy.

It was only until he heard the almost unrecognizable sound of the door opening did it really catch his attention. He finally felt intrigued for the first time in years, but his familiar feeling of worry still lingered. Phasing through the floor and immediately appearing downstairs, Clyde couldn’t believe what he saw.

There were people in his house.

_ His  _ fucking house.

He was speechless. He knew he could talk, but…

What the fuck, dude.

Clyde didn’t want  _ fucking _ people here. He would rather wallow in his own silence than hear the fucking whinings of some random fucking entitled family taking their lives for granted.

Yeah, after his murder, Clyde really started to hate people and became pretty bitter at the thought of them.

The brunette’s clenched hands shook, reaching up to grab his matted, whispy hair out of habit. He watched the two adults walk in, followed by a kid that looked around his age. He quickly phased through the ceiling, hovering quickly to curl himself in a ball as he floated over his bed. He had his hands covering his ears to block their noises with as much force he could muster, but it made no difference. He still couldn’t touch himself in any way, but he liked to pretend just to keep that last string of humanity he was hanging onto.

Clyde was broken from his anger as he could hear loud clanging against the old carpet outside his room, and squinted his eyes as the bright lights suddenly flashed on. He quickly turned his head to the door, seeing that kid in the yellow shirt with crutches and braces.

He could clearly see the boy shiver as he walked in. Clyde never noticed because he was naturally cold, but whatever room he entered would quickly chill up. The ghost scowled as he saw the boy shake it off and hop onto his bed like he fucking owned the place.

Well, he did own the place. But it was still Clyde’s home first!

Folding his arms, Clyde sat cross legged in the air, floating behind the kid as he watched him take out his phone and unlock it. He took note of the passcode as the boy entered it in. Clyde couldn’t help but notice that everything about his phone looked almost foreign,  _ his _ phone growing up wasn’t nearly as cool! The stranger opened up a messaging app, and selected a group chat with five participants.

**Jimmy: H-Hey fellas, we finally moved into our new house today** [1:55 PM] 

Clyde squinted as he watched the yellow shirted boy type. Hold on, why the fuck did this kid stutter when he typed?

Pondering on that for a moment, he didn’t read the second message until after it was sent.

**Jimmy: You guys wanna come over t-t-tomorrow?** [1:55 PM]

His eyes widened, before his eyebrows furrowed in fury. What the fuck? He was gonna invite more fucking gremlins to his house?

Clyde grumbled to himself, turning his body away as he crossed his arms, facing the teal walls of his room. After about almost ten minutes, the ghost could hear the sounds of an alert echoing through the mostly empty room. Turning back around, the ghost read the message.

**Craig: Sure, dude.** [2:03 PM]

Followed shortly after was a… Keyboard smash? What?

**Timmy: BDXHR@“BEKCHEB!39O-$jnspc** [2:03 PM] 

**Timmy: TIMMY!** [2:09 PM]

The fuck was up with this kid’s friends?

Clyde was really fucking annoyed. Great, all he wanted was to just get his rest alone, and now he has to deal with a couple of dumbasses ruining it for him. Looking at the phone again, there was another message, by... Wait, who the fuck names their kid Token?! 

**Token: Yeah dude! :D I’ll ask my parents and see if I’m free.** [2:11 PM]

At least his text was fucking legible. Of course he used a smiley, didn’t surprise him at all coming from this group who he was way too quick to judge.

Taking a deep breath to relax himself like he always did, he tried using the bit of silence in between texts to keep himself from having a meltdown. He got a few minutes of his meditation in before another text went off. Opening his eyes in annoyance, Clyde reluctantly floated over to read it. Oh wow, another kid with a stupid fucking name. 

**Tweek: Your house isn’t haunted, right?? :U** [2:16 PM]

Wait, how did he know there was a ghost here?!

The kid in the yellow shirt giggled after reading the text. Of course it was something he’d think was funny, when in reality it wasn’t fucking funny at all. Clyde tried to bite his lip, despite his teeth just phasing through. He shut his eyes tight, feeling his hands shake. He didn’t want to deal with this, he didn’t  _ fucking _ want to deal with this…

Before he could realize what was going on, Clyde had roughly slammed the kid’s crutches into the floor. He opened his eyes as his fit of anger quickly faded, looking at the boy who was once typing back stare at the fallen crutches with a frown and tightened posture. The ghost couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty, he must’ve scared him. Clyde’s eyes widened and he quickly floated back into the air. The kid backspaced his message, before reaching back to pick up his crutches and put them back on. He left the room with no words, and Clyde crossed his arms uncomfortably. The phone’s screen lit up again, grabbing the attention of the ghost who then floated over. The messages were displayed on screen, and Clyde read them in silence as they popped up.

**Tweek: Jesus Christ! Jimmy stopped typing!** [2:18 PM]

**Tweek: What if he was possessed by the ghost?! Oh god! He probably got kidnapped! GAH!** [2:18 PM]

Apparently the kid’s name was Jimmy, Clyde noticed. And what was wrong with this Tweek dude? As far as he knew, he couldn’t possess people. 

**Craig: Tweek, honey, calm down. Jimmy is fine. He probably just has to help his parents unpack.** [2:18 PM]

Honey? That was a pretty affectionate nickname, were they dating or something? Clyde decided it wasn’t his place to judge.

**Tweek: No way, man! I’m not showing up tomorrow! I don’t wanna get killed by ghosts!** [2:18 PM]

Clyde couldn’t decide whether he felt relieved or confused. He couldn’t kill people, right? He pondered on the thought for a moment. Fuck that, even if he could kill people he wouldn’t want anything to do with that shit.

Well, maybe if the victim was in 6th grade.

The phone screen buzzed again, and the ghost glanced back down.

**Craig: I’m coming to your house, Tweek. I’ll bring Stripe if you want.** [2:19 PM]

**Tweek: Oh Jesus! Ok! :S** [2:19 PM]

**Token: Woah, what happened here? LOL! XD** [2:26 PM]

**Timmy: Tim… Timmy? Timmah!** [2:27 PM]

Clyde was floating there, staring at the phone intently as he waited for another message. After about an hour or so, the conversation was long over. He didn’t really have much of a grasp on time anymore.

Before he knew it, The sun was down.

————————————————————

Clyde managed to block out the noises downstairs to an extent. But he couldn’t help his curiosity when he looked outside to watch them moving truck which had arrived a while ago. That kid who was with him before, Jimmy? It looked like he was busy just trying to move a single box into the house. It didn’t really seem like he could hold it with both hands and walk at the same time. Clyde felt a bit bad. Old him would’ve wanted to get out there and do it for him, but it’s not like he could.

And it’s not like he wanted to.

Watching as the trunk emptied out, one of his parents just took the box he was trying to get up the steps and brought it in for him. The ghost’s eyebrows furrowed as he watched Jimmy just smile and walk back in. Curious, Clyde decided to go downstairs.

Looking around, he saw the parents unloading a few boxes. He hovered across the room and near the kitchen, until he saw Jimmy unlocking the door to the basement. The ghost shrugged. He might as well follow him down. He had also taken notice of a stack of boxes by the stairs labeled simply as ‘Jimmy’. 

Wait, were they gonna redo his room? God damn it. The room has been bare for so long. There were imprints of where posters and framed photos used to be on the wall, and the bed remaining was all dusty. But Clyde grew attached to the simplicity, and he wasn’t ready to see it gone so fast.

The brunette groaned, before he quickly flew himself down the stairs and into the basement. He passed by Jimmy rather fast, so he had to end up waiting for him. At this point Clyde noticed the other boy holding a notebook between his arm and his body, and he watched him sit at the remaining desk from before he moved in. Intrigued, Clyde floated next to him, watching as the living boy set his crutches off to the side and open the notebook. He flipped through a few pages, before settling on a blank sheet.

Jimmy picked up his pencil, and began writing.

_ What did the beaver say to the tree? _

Clyde was behind him, watching him write from over his shoulder. Was he writing jokes? Clyde raised an eyebrow, waiting for Jimmy to write down the punchline.

_ It’s been nice gnawing you! _

Clyde couldn’t help but smile and chuckle at the joke. It was so painfully unfunny, but at the same time it was kind of endearing.

Hold on.

Clyde’s smile faded, and he looked at the book on the table with disbelief. He  _ smiled _ . He  _ laughed _ . For the first time in so many years.

The ghost gulped. He stared at Jimmy, who was concentrated on writing. Embarrassed and confused, Clyde quickly shot himself out of the basement through the ceiling.

He needed a bit of time to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you know where i got jimmy's joke from you have full permission to kill me
> 
> and please let me know what you think and what you'd want to see in later chapters i'm dying


	3. The Sleepover

The night was rather awkward when Jimmy finally came up for bed. Clyde watched as he opened up the door to his room and threw the book on the desk Clyde watched his parents set up earlier today.

There were lots of boxes scattered throughout the room, presumably all belonging to Jimmy. Clyde thought to himself for a moment as he shut his eyes. He knew he could just snoop to see what was inside of them, but to be honest? He didn’t really care. Even with all this new activity going on, he still couldn’t bring himself to give a shit about anything.

Clyde opened his eyes, only to see Jimmy already on the bed with his crutches set leaning beside it. He had his phone out, his screen being the only thing illuminating his face in the dark bedroom. Was it a breach of privacy if Clyde wanted to see what he was doing? Probably. But whatever.

Drifting behind the brunette, Clyde floated behind him as he checked out what was on the screen. He was texting that group chat again. They were already in the middle of a conversation, clearly.

**Tweek: That’s way too much pressure! We can’t finish that assignment in a day! GAH!** [10:28 PM]

**Token: Honestly? Yeah. Garrison needs to chill out with the work. >-< ** [10:28 PM]

**Craig: Stop sending those.** [10:29 PM]

**Token: What? :o** [10:29 PM]

**Craig: U know what I mean, stupid.** [10:29 PM]

**Token: >~<‘ ** [10:29 PM]

**Timmy: Timmy…** [10:30 PM]

God, this was stupid. Clyde was about to float away, until he saw Jimmy begin to type.

**Jimmy: S-So fellas, what time can you a-all make it?** [10:30 PM]

**Craig: I think I can make it at 4.** [10:31 PM]

**Tweek: Yeah, me too!** [10:31 PM]

**Timmy: Timmah!!** [10:31 PM]

So it was safe to say that those assholes were coming then. The ghost closed his eyes and sighed, but as he opened them again he was surprised to see Jimmy staring back at him with a confused expression.

Could he see him?!

Wait, no. Jimmy wasn’t looking directly at him, his eyes were just darting around his direction.

Clyde couldn’t decide whether he was thankful or not.

Soon enough, Jimmy just looked back at his phone and began typing again. But before he finished, another message popped up.

**Craig: What’s the address?** [10:32 PM]

Jimmy backspaced his message and began typing a new one.

**Jimmy: A-Actually, it’s r-ri-right next door to your house, Craig!** [10:32 PM]

It took awhile for the next message to actually arrive.

**Craig: What?** [10:35 PM]

**Craig: Hold on, I’m coming over rn.** [10:35 PM]

The second message was near immediate. Jimmy sat up, his fingers fumbling over the digital keyboard as he typed.

**Jimmy: W-Wait, w-w… Wh-Why?** [10:44 PM]

Seriously. Why the fuck did this kid stutter when he typed? It took him like, 10 minutes to finish that, Clyde thought. By the time Jimmy actually sent it, the two heard a brief knock on the door before it opened.

A boy around their age walked in, wearing a dark blue hat with a yellow puffball on the top. “Dude,” He spoke flatly, his voice rather deep for someone their age.

“What’s wrong, C-Craig?” Jimmy asked with a bit of concern, tilting his head to the side.

Craig walked over to the bed, hoping onto it as he sat by Jimmy’s side. Clyde moved himself, hovering over another section of the bed as if he were sitting there with them. “Out of all the houses in South Park, you just had to move here?” The boy Clyde assumed was Craig put his palms on the blankets, letting his legs dangle off the side.

Jimmy didn’t seem amused. If anything, he looked a bit offended. “W-Why? You wouldn’t wan- wouldn’t want- want me to live next door to you?”

“Of course not, dude!” Craig quickly corrected himself, waving his hands back and forth in front of him.

“Jimmy. This house is totally haunted.”

Clyde was taken aback. His mouth was gaped open, just staring at the taller boy blankly. 

“What?” Jimmy raised an eyebrow, staring at Craig with a bit of confusion. “No, dude. That’s r-re-rrrretarded.”

“I’m serious, dude!” Craig shouted in a tone that was rather loud compared to his normal flat voice. “Listen to me, sometimes, when I’m walking home from school…” He leaned in close, waving to Jimmy to lean in as well. “I walk past your house and I hear something slamming on the door,” He whispered quietly, as if he knew Clyde was there listening in. “And it’s not just the wind or something, it sounds like your door is actually gonna break.”

Clyde’s cheeks flushed. Was he actually that loud…? But wait, people could still hear him! He could still communicate!

Jimmy was a little freaked out by that claim, but he still wasn’t buying it. “T-That’s still retarded, C-Craig.”

Craig was getting a little annoyed that Jimmy wasn’t listening to his warnings. “I’m not fucking with you, Jimmy,” Craig shifted himself so he were facing the other boy, crossing his legs on the bed. He raised his arms up, and put his hands on Jimmy’s shoulders. “This place is haunted. For real,” He stared the other boy in the eyes.

Closing his eyes, Clyde covered his face and took a deep breath. Great, did this mean they were gonna move back out now? He didn’t know how to feel about that in the slightest. He said he always wanted to be alone at this point, but… Even if it were just a single day, hearing someone else’s voice for the first time in ten years has gotten him fucked up.

“...You’re seriously gonna sit there and act like nothing weird ever happened here?” Craig raised an eyebrow, keeping his hands on Jimmy’s shoulders.

Staring down at the floor, Jimmy squinted as he thought. “I-I…” He spoke quietly, thinking back to earlier that day. “Actually, y-yeah. When we were t- when we were text-texting before, my c-crutch slammed to the gr-ground.”

Clyde whimpered quietly as he recalled what he did. He was pissed in the moment, who cares if that wasn’t cool? He folded his arms, grumbling to himself.

“Oh, and j-just a few minutes ago,” Jimmy recalled, looking back up at Craig as he continued. “Sometimes I feel these ch-ch-chills on my neck. I-It get those a lot, actually.”

Craig took his arms back, and folded them over his chest. “I told you, asshole,” He hopped off the bed, checking his phone. “I have to get home, my parents don’t know that I’m here, and it’s way past my bedtime,” He put the phone back in his pocket, walking towards the door before turning back around to face Jimmy. “I’ll tell Token and Timmy about this. And just… Don’t tell Tweek, ok? He’ll blow a fuse if I take him here tomorrow without him knowing what’s going on.”

Gulping for a moment, Jimmy stared at the floor before nodding his head. Both Clyde and Craig knew something was wrong.

“Look…” Craig stared at him with concern. “I think Tricia has an Ouija board or something. We’ll get rid of this ghost asshole together, ok?”

Jimmy looked up and gave Craig a warm smile. The other boy returned it, before waving goodbye and shutting the door.

God, what the fuck.

What the  _ fuck. _

These fucking kids wanted to come into  _ his _ house and try to exorcise him? No way.  _ No fucking way. _

Clyde let out a sharp breath. Looking down, he could see his hands shaking. He was losing himself. He couldn’t let that happen, especially now that Jimmy was becoming suspicious. He had to stay on the down low.

But wait…

He didn’t have to stay on the down low forever, right?

Clyde frowned. He stared at the floor, holding his hands together nervously. He couldn’t just hide himself forever!

…

He can’t deal with this right now.

The ghost stared at the brunette still sitting on the bed. He had shut his phone back off, and lied back down on the bed. It looked like he was going to sleep for real. Good.

Exhaling through his nose, Clyde crossed his arms and phased through the floor and to the basement. At least it was going to be quiet down here.

————————————————————

The night couldn’t have gone by any longer. Normally it would just feel like minutes, but now Clyde’s head was filled with so much thoughts. Every second felt like an hour.

It was so dark in the basement, Clyde had no idea what time it was. The only thing that got him to snap out of it was the doorbell ringing throughout the house. Shortly after, the ghost could hear the sound of the door opening and a new and rather enthusiastic voice.

“Hey, Jimmy!”

Clyde could hear the smile in the kid’s voice. Hesitantly, the boy floated up to the living room.

As he came up through the floor, Clyde could see who was here now. It was a boy in a purple shirt with a bright yellow T on the front. He had a grin on his face as he held a stuffed duffel bag. “This is gonna be so fun, dude!” He walked past and hopped on the couch, placing the bag on the cushion next to him.

“So To-Token, did Craig tell you…?” Jimmy’s crutches clacked against the carpet as he stared up at the other boy.

“Mhm,” Token unzipped his bag, pulling out a set of candles. “He texted me and Timmy about it this morning,” He tossed one of the candles towards Jimmy, who catched it and examined it. “I heard these candles attract ghosts!”

Clyde didn’t buy it. That sounded fucking stupid. Drifting towards the window, Clyde raised an eyebrow as he saw a kid in a wheelchair rolling down the sidewalk with a huge smile on his face. He heard the wheelchair buzz as it got closer to the door, and the boy waved his hands around as he shouted. “Timmy!” He smiled as he came to a standstill in front of the door.

“O-Oh, Timmy!” Jimmy smiled, quickly moving towards the door to open it. As the cool air from the outside blew in, Jimmy gave the boy a toothy grin. “H-H-Hey, Tim-Tim!”

The wheelchair bound boy flailed his arms around, before holding up a bag that he had sitting on his lap. “Timmah!” He shouted in a happy tone. The chair hummed as he went towards the couch, placing the bag down next to Token’s.

“Craig and Tweek are gonna be here soon,” Token began to explain, crossing his legs up on the couch. “Apparently Tweek saw on the group chat that Craig went out to see you in the middle of the night,” He shrugged, opening his phone so he could check out his messages again. “Craig said Tweek was freaking out at him and yelling about getting sick from the cold or something, and how he shouldn’t only go out in his pajamas.”

Jimmy hummed in sympathy, clicking his crutches against the floor as he took a seat next to his friend and leaning over to read the messages. “W-Wow, that r-really suuuuucks, dude.”

“Yeah,” Token nodded his head, texting again to Craig. “Oh!” He pointed the screen towards Jimmy and Timmy, pointing at the message he just received. “Craig said they’re coming now!”

And not even a minute later, the four boys heard an expected knock on the door. Token hopped off the couch and opened it, giggling a bit as he saw what awaited him on the other side.

Craig was wearing a huge winter coat and a scarf that covered most of his face, and by his side was Tweek. He was twitching and yelping as one hand held onto Craig’s and the other tugging anxiously on his shirt.

Watching from the couch, Jimmy noticed that the heavily covered boy was holding a box along with his overnight bag. “S-So Tricia had it?”

“Yeah,” Craig responded, the scarf muffling his already blank voice. “She told me to take it and screw off.”

“What?” Tweek’s eyes widened as the two spoke about this cryptic item. “What did Tricia have?” His voice was just as scratchy and hoarse as ever, one of his eyes rapidly blinking as his head twitched.

Craig shook his head, closing his eyes as he dragged his now paranoid boyfriend into the house. “It’s nothing, honey. It’s just some… Notes for school,” He lied, only realizing how shitty of an excuse that was until after saying it.

Tweek instantly became alerted by that, staring at Craig with suspicion. “That’s bullshit, dude! Why would you need Tricia’s notes, she’s in third grade!”

Clyde was floating in the air as he watched the conversation continue, his arms folded as he stared at the five in unamusement. His opinion of these kids was  _ not _ getting any better.

“It’s not im-importa-ant, Tweek,” Jimmy shrugged his shoulders, trying not to smile as he thought of how he may react to what was in the box later. “N-Now come on, guys. “Let’s go to the b-b-basement so set up our s-sleeping bags.”

The other boys nodded, and they all picked up their stuff and began heading downstairs. Clyde followed not far behind, seemingly curious of what they would do now.

“C-Check it out fellas, m-m-my parents finished setting up the PS4!” Jimmy smiled, pointing over to the game system as he moved towards it to turn it on.

“Cool!” Token walked next to him, checking out the pile of games by the console.

Tweek was digging through his bag, grumbling as he pulled out his sleeping bag. He shouted in surprise when it came out, holding it tightly to his chest. “Tweek,” Craig said flatly, standing next to him with an exhausted expression.

Tweek screamed when he heard the other talk, flinching as he looked over at him. “What?!”

“Can I take this stuff off yet? It’s really hot down here,” He stared down at the other boy, feeling a little annoyed. Why did his boyfriend have to care about him so much? The jacket he was being forced to wear made his arms stick up, so his movement was pretty limited.

“Gah, no way, man!” Tweek shouted, his tone expressing nothing but concern. “If you don’t bundle up you’ll get hypothermia!”

The other boys just watched silently. They weren’t gonna get involved in this.

“Honey,” Craig’s voice was almost indiscernible due to the scarf wrapped around his mouth. “We’re inside Jimmy’s house. It’s not cold at all down here, I’m not gonna get sick.”

The blonde wasn’t gonna budge. He just squinted his eyes at Craig, and the overheated boy just sighed.

“Fine…”

The room was quiet at that point, until Timmy decided to break the silence to try and lighten the mood. “Timmy!” He shouted with a smile. The other boys stared at each other for a moment, before beginning to laugh.

Jimmy smiled, taking the sleeping bag out of Craig’s backpack and rolling it out for him. “Yeah C-Craig. Stop being such a p-p-pussy.”

“Whatever,” Craig gave the other kids with a glare, but underneath his scarf was a smile. He sat down on his makeshift bed before giving Jimmy a thumbs up.

And so, the rest of the boys claimed their spots on the floor and each took a game controller.

————————————————————

Clyde had since left the sleepover. It’s been going on for hours now, but he just couldn’t bring himself to want to be around anyone. He spent all his time in Jimmy’s- no.  _ His  _ room. He was staring out the window, watching the sky slowly fade from day to night as he listened to the various shouts from the kids in the basement.

They were  _ loud _ .

But the thing that drew his attention away from the window was the sound of footsteps and grunts moving past the room. Curious, Clyde floated to the door and phased his head through. It was the twitchy blonde kid, and he was walking towards the bathroom. Clyde watched him from the hall, deciding that he wasn’t gonna watch because that was gross.

All of a sudden, Clyde had this weird urge to go back down to the basement. Almost as if… Something were calling him. Glancing behind him and towards the stairs, the ghost gulped before floating down. He didn’t phase through the floors at all, something made him want to go the long way.

As Clyde floated in front of the door, he felt a wave of nervousness hit him. Why was he suddenly feeling so tense? He was so hesitant to go down, but his instincts wouldn’t let him run away. Closing his eyes, he phased through the door.

Opening his eyes after a moment, Clyde immediately realized the room was pitch black. Were they asleep?

Wait, no… They’re all in their pajamas, sitting around a table illuminated by candles. And there was some board in the middle, and they all had their hands on a little white piece in the middle.

Ok, this was creepy even for the ghost.

“Ok, so if there r-really is a ghost, this is- this is where we’ll meet it?” Jimmy glanced over at Craig, who was sitting next to him.

The taller fourth grader nodded his head. “Yeah. Look, it says here,” He was using his phone underneath the table, and pointed it to Jimmy. “If you use an Ouija board after 10, then any ghosts in your house will show up to respond.”

“That’s creepy,” Token shuddered, and Timmy nodded in agreement.

A shine of light then came up from the doorway, causing the kids to flinch as they all looked up the stairs. Tweek was standing there, frozen in fear at the sight. “Oh god, what are you doing?!” He suddenly screamed out. Gripping and pulling his hair desperately.

“We’re s-s-summoning a g-ghost, Tweek. Calm do- calm do- c-chill the fuck out.”

What followed after that was probably the loudest screech any of the five had ever heard, followed by the door slamming shut and footsteps frantically running away.

“...Damn it,” Craig sighed. “I’ll be right back, guys…” He stood up and started to walk up the stairs, shutting the door behind him.

The room fell silent as Token, Jimmy, and Timmy glanced at each other.

And Clyde stared down at the board in wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a bastard


End file.
